A New Life
by KawaiiDevil32087
Summary: What would you do if you had a second chance? Would you take it, or would you leave it. Somehow, Alex begins her life back in 2010. Will she make the same mistakes, or will she do what she always wanted to do, what she should of do.
1. Chapter 1

**What would you do if you had a second chance? Would you take it, or would you leave it. Somehow, Alex begins her life back in 2010. Will she make the same mistakes, or will she do what she always wanted to do, what she should of do.**

 **Hey this is my second A &O Fan-Fic** **I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

* * *

 **Law and Order**

 **Special Victims Unit**

 **Fan-Fiction**

 **A New Life**

 **Chapter One**

She had never seen it coming; she was not paying attention. She should of, but she was too busy listening. She heard the line and froze, no, it was not her favorite song, it was a news report. She had wished that she did not hear it this way; she had wished that someone had told her, no she had to hear it on the National News Station in a car. She had to hear that a sadistic serial rapist had kidnapped her best friend by breaking news.

She froze when she heard the line; therefore, she had never seen it coming. Technically, she was not in the wrong, she had the green, but she could have avoided it. The impact came from the perpendicular direction she was going. Another vehicle had t-boned her Porsche's driver side. At least the death came instant. Alexandra Cabot killed in a car crash.

Alex had regrets, mostly to do with Olivia, how she could not save her, but most of al that she never told her that she loved her. Maybe it could have turned out different, such as she could be married, and a mother with Olivia. Although, she did not know if Olivia was bi-sexual, she knew that Olivia dated men, but was it exclusive. Casey had told Alex that Olivia nearly moved in with a man, and Alex knew that Olivia was currently dating Brian. That is why she had been so distant with Olivia.

Alex could not stand by, and watch Olivia date other men, even if it meant that Olivia could be happy. It broke her heart when she saw Olivia smiling because of a phone call, or because of a future date, she was going to attend. When it was not Alex that was on the other end of that phone call, or she was the one that was waiting for the beautiful brunette to arrive for their date.

So Alex had distant herself form Olivia, she took a transfer back to Albany. She tried to move on with other woman, but she always ended up comparing them to Olivia. So Alex did the next best thing to having a family, she adopted a 6 month old pit-bull. She was not expecting it, she had just broken up with her ex; she was walking home when she felt something following her, she turned to find the puppy following her. Alex brought the dog home, fed and gave her a bath. The next day she took the canine to a no-kill shelter. Alex had checked on her a few times, she found out that the puppy was not doing too well. She refused to eat and she was distant to the inquiries, so she did what was best, she adopted the puppy and named her Bella.

"You're leaving?" Alex heard, she did not recognize the voice. She did not know what was going on; she thought maybe, this was a dream. Alex did not even realize that she had her eyes closed; she opens them and seen that it was 2010, it was the case were she decided to leave for Africa. Wait, she did not leave, Olivia was never kidnapped, but most of all, she did not die.

"Alex, you're leaving us?" Alex heard Olivia say. Wait, she might have a chance with Olivia. To live a life without regrets she had to take that chance. She looked to Olivia and wondered how she should approach the subject. "Alex?" Olivia asked again.

"Um, yeah, can we talk for a moment?" Alex asked Olivia. "I haven't made a decision yet." Alex said to both Olivia and Elliot. Olivia looked to Elliot and with her eyes told him that she would talk to him latter. Alex thought, maybe Olivia was in love with Elliot.

"What's up Alex, we just got you back, and I mean the real you. The one where she doesn't care what people think of her, and speak for the victims, and now you decided to leave." Olivia says.

"Liv, I did not ask to speak to you to argue with you. Besides, I told you, I have not made a decision yet. It depends on something." Alex says.

"I'm sorry; I was out of line there. I just….um, don't want you to leave." Olivia says, looking down. Alex looked to and hoped that it meant that she could have a chance with her.

"Why, why don't you want to me to leave, liv?" Alex asked.

"It's complicated," Olivia says looking down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What's so complicated about telling me, why you don't want me to leave." Alex says. Alex steps closer to Olivia she had to take this chance.

"What is it that depends on whether you should stay or go?" Olivia says, looking up to Alex, with more confidence, until she realized how close Alex was to her. All the confidence she had just crashed down.

"You" Alex said, Alex must have gain all the confidence that Olivia lost. Alex captures Olivia's mouth in a kiss. Olivia responds by reciprocating the kiss. Alex moaned when she felt Olivia responded.i

Olivia pulled back to grab some air. "Wow" Olivia says. Alex smiles and leans her forehead against the detective.

"You're giving me a big ego, just by kissing you. I wonder what kind of confidence boast you will give me, when I make you scream." Alex says.

"Wow, I think you just gave yourself the confident boast, right there." Olivia replied. "No seriously, Alex you just kiss me, what does this mean. I do not know if I am gay. Do not get me wrong I am fully attracted to you, it's just I never been with a woman before."

"Liv, I don't know what is going on either. I do know that a few minutes ago, I felt like I had died. I cannot explain it. I feel like I have a second chance in life, and I want to live this life without regrets. I regretted that I never took a chance with you. I was not happy, I want to be happy, and I believe that you will make me happy" Alex pours out.

Olivia leans down for a second kiss, which of course Alex returns. "So, does this mean that I am your girlfriend?" Olivia says after their kiss had ended.

Another image of Alex being in that car during the impact had went through Alex's mind. She even felt the pain. She had to answer this with sincerity. "No" Alex said to her. Olivia looked heartbroken, "No, cause I'm asking to be your wife. Will you marry me Olivia?"

* * *

 _ **Hey guy, no I'm not abandon Law and Family, I am just suffering from severe writer's block. I cannot even get a paragraph out. I don't know who, most likely a former teacher, told me a way to cure writer block is just to write, something will come to you. Well I started this. I may not updated on a regular base. I will try to update this as much as possible.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What would you do if you had a second chance? Would you take it, or would you leave it. Somehow, Alex begins her life back in 2010. Will she make the same mistakes, or will she do what she always wanted to do, what she should of do.**

 **Hey, this is my second A &O Fan-Fic ****I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

* * *

 **Law and Order  
Special Victims Unit  
Fan-fiction**

 **A New Life  
Chapter Two**

 **"Wait, what?" Olivia questioned. She was not sure if she heard right.**

 **"Will you marry me?" Alex questioned**

 **"Alex, we haven't even dated yet, and you want to marry."**

 **"Liv, what is dating?" Alex asked.**

 **"To get to know someone on a romantic level," Olivia replied.**

 **"Olivia, your my best friend. You know nearly everything about me, and I know everything about you. The only thing I do not know about you is the sex. Believe me that will soon be my favorite subject." Alex says to her; she ends it with a kiss, of course, Olivia replies the kiss.**

 **"Okay, I mean yes, yes I will marry you." Olivia replies with a smile. You could not wipe the smile of her face. Dare you to try.**

 **"I'm off this weekend. If you want, we can head up to Connecticut today. Then spend the weekend at my Cabin up there?" Alex says half joking.**

 **"Yes, let's do it. I am off as well. Let's do it." Olivia says.**

 **"Liv, I was half joking. If you want a big wedding, we can have one?" Alex says.**

 **Olivia pointed to the head that was just a few feet away. Alex nods her head and they walk over together. "Alex, I don't want one, I mean a big wedding. Alex, I am nearly 45 years old. I don't want a big wedding, I want you. That's all I want."**

 **Alex kissed her hard. Olivia smiled into the kiss. God, Alex loved kissing this woman. She will never get enough of kissing her. "Wait, Alex do you want the big wedding. Because if you want that we can have it."**

 **"I don't want one; I had the big wedding once." Alex says.**

 **"Yeah, I forgot that you were married before." Olivia says.**

 **"Yeah, for like a hot two minutes. We were annulled like 6 months later. It was a shotgun wedding. Shortly after the wedding I found out I was never pregnant, and I preferred woman to men." Alex says to.**

 **"Lex, you told me all of this a while ago." Olivia says to Alex holding her hand.**

 **"Well, I don't need the big wedding. I have no family left. Well there my brother and a few cousins, I mean I barley talk to my brother, and my cousins only talk to me when the want money or something." Alex says.**

 **"Money that's a…." Olivia begins.**

 **"Don't even finish that sentence. I do not care about your wealth. All I care about is you, the person, not the family stories behind it the person you are today, tomorrow, and another 50 years from now. "Alex says.**

 **There were a few minutes of silence between them. "So do you want to pack tonight, or just go in what we are wearing, I mean after the ceremony we probably won't be leaving you're place." Olivia says.**

 **Alex took out her phone "Hey Jane, please hold all my call this weekend. I do not want to be disturbed; I have a personal family matter. Yes… Thank you." Alex said into the phone. "Well that done, what about you."**

 **Olivia took out her phone she tabbed it against her chin a few times. "I haven't played hooky since I was a cadet, got caught reason I never did it again." Olivia says, smiling.**

 **"Well you did say you were off this weekend." Alex says to her.**

 **"I'm off, but there might be a reason if they called me." Olivia says, she then hits a few buttons. "Hey El, can you do me a favor, can you cover for me this weekend. I am dealing with this Alex stuff. No, she hasn't made a decision yet. I do not know she said it depends. El, I do not know, yeah you will be the first I call, your highness. Shut-up, jackass. Thanks I owe you." Olivia says and then hangs up the phone. She looks to a smiling Alex, leaning on her hand. "What?"**

 **"The way you two argue, it like you are brother and sister." Alex says.**

 **"That's because, we are" Olivia says. "So are we doing this? Because, I'm getting really excited about this." Olivia says.**

 **"So let's leave now" Alex stood up, and reached for her hand. Olivia took it. "We can be there in little over two hours."**

 **Alex and Olivia headed for their first romantic getaway. Their wedding was quick; apparently, Alex knew a lot of judges up there. They were married. Alex was married to her best friend. She could leave this world without regrets. They spent the rest of the weekend at Alex's cabin.**

 **"God, I'm going to love this cabin." Olivia says after a few rounds of passionate lovemaking. Olivia had her hand over her head, she was still panting from their adventures.**

 **Alex turned to face her in the bed. She crawled on top of the detective, and leaned down to start kissing down the column of Alex's neck. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist holding her tight. "I know one thing," Alex says grinding against the detective.**

 **"Hmmm, what is that?" Olivia says, running her hands up and down the counselor's back. She was not really paying attention to the words the attorney was saying, she was focusing on Alex's movement.**

 **"Learning about the sex with you is my favorite subject," Alex says now kissing her down between the valley of the detective's breast. God, she could not get enough of the detective.**

 **"Alex, please." Olivia says arching her back up, into the counselor's mouth more.**

 **"What is it baby, what do you need?" Alex says taking the cop's nipple into her mouth.**

 **"God, I need you." Olivia says.**

 **"You got me, got me." Alex crawls up to the detective's face and gives her a passionate kiss. At first, it is a fight of dominance. Then Alex wraps her arms around Olivia's head. Alex pulls back and gives light butterfly kiss on Olivia's mouth. "Always Liv, you will always have me."**

* * *

 **Thanks you for the reviews and follows. I was really was surprised by how fast some of them came. I mean less than an hour. I really appreciated it. I was surprised how fast I got this one out. I will try to get this out, fast as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What would you do if you had a second chance? Would you take it, or would you leave it. Somehow, Alex begins her life back in 2010. Will she make the same mistakes, or will she do what she always wanted to do, what she should of do.**

* * *

Law and Order

Special Victims Unit

Fan-fiction

A New Life

Chapter Three

The newlyweds were now packing to return home. The two of them barley spent time out of the bed. "You know, I think we kind of jump the gun here." Olivia says.

Alex turns to look at the detective. She was facing away from the woman. She turned thinking the worse from Olivia. "Wait, do you regret what we just did here." Alex says to the woman.

"What no, god no. No, I do not regret marrying you. So far marring you has and probably will be the best decision I have ever made. I mean you have, your home and I have mine. I mean where do we stay." Olivia say.

"Well I can buy out your apartment." Alex says joking. Olivia gave her a look, "I was joking, I don't know, we can rotate places until one of our leases our up, and then we can look for a place together."

"No, we can stay at your place. I mean your is bigger, and yours have your office for work, so, there will be no point for staying at mine. Thankfully, my lease for my place is nearly up. I only sign a yearlong lease."

"Why," Alex says.

"Never know when I'm going to get killed on the job." Olivia says. Alex looks like she could kill Olivia right there. "I'm joking Lex, no I don't know, always dreamed of something better. Then I put all the money I did save up into that damn car, which nearly cost me my job."

"I really wish I could have been there for you during that. I knew the whole time that you were innocent." Alex says hugging the detective.

Olivia gave Alex a quick kiss, "I know, and you were there. Don't think I know it was you that hired Langan as my attorney."

"Well I wanted to represent you myself, but I couldn't Donnelly wouldn't let me." Alex says.

"I know" Olivia says. "So we staying at your place?"

"If you want, I really don't mind switching back and forth." Alex says.

"No, I like your place." Olivia says.

"Okay, then we stay at my place." Alex says. "Just unit my lease is up then we look for a place together or we sign as our place."

"Deal" Olivia says. Alex kisses Olivia again this time with so much more passion. She back her up against the bed and pushes her down onto it. Alex then straddles the detective and assaults her mouth even more. Olivia instantly wraps her arms around the attorney's small waist. Olivia pulls back for air. "We have to stop if we are going to head home."

"I don't want to." Alex says and starts kissing her way down the detective's jaw making her way to the pulse point of the detective. "I love it here too much."

"Yeah, so do I but some of us have work tomorrow." Olivia says smiling, god she loved what this woman does to her. "Wait what are you doing about work?"

Alex sits up on the detective. "Way to kill the mood there. I do not know, I already put in my resignation papers. I knew one think, if you were to reject my advances then I was going to move to Africa. If you did accept…"

"Which I did" Olivia says.

"Yes, you did. Then I would need too at least transfer. There would be no way we could continue to work together. So I guess I can work from the ICC here in New York. I would still have to travel sometimes." Alex says.

"That's fine, as long as you are coming home to me." Olivia says.

"Always, you never have to worry about that." Alex says. Alex looks at the clock that was on the wall. "I guess we should be heading back to the city."

Olivia looked to where she was looking and seen the time. "Yes, especially if I am to get a few things at my apartment to bring to yours."

"Ours" Alex says and captures Olivia's lips again.

"Ours" Olivia says in-between kisses with a smile on her face.

The woman make it back to the city ok, especially with Alex's driving. Alex is a speed demon. The way she moved through the tragic, it was as if she was on the New York Police department pay roll. "Jees Alex, did you join the police department and forget to let me know."

"Alex laughed at the remark, "No, I just want to get home to you." Alex says.

"Well, I just want you to get home safe. From now on promise me to stay safe." Olivia says holding Alex's body.

"Deal, I promise to be safe." Alex says kissing the detective. "As long as you promise that I get to ravish you every night." Alex says kissing the detective's neck, seeking the pulse point of her body.

"Alex I am serious. Your safety means everything to me." Olivia says.

"Okay, your right, I am sorry. I promise you that I will be okay. I promise you I will be careful. I promise. As long as you promise that you will come home to me." Alex says.

"Always, because I got a wife to come home to ravish and be ravish by." Olivia says picking up the counselor. Alex automatically wrapped her legs around the detective's waist.

"Yes, yes you do." Alex says. Olivia carried the attorney back to their bedroom, kissing along the way. Although, she did stop them at the doorframe, of their bedroom. She pinned the counselor up against the frame, seeking even more entrance of her wife's mouth. "God, babe, you feel so good." Alex says breaking away from the kiss, letting the detective kiss her way down her neck.

Olivia held her spouse even tighter and continue their way into the room. She throws the counselor down onto the bed, which caused a laughed from the attorney. Alex moves so that she be in the center of the bed. She watches with so much desire as the detective strips of her clothes. Alex gets up of her knees and makes her way down the bed, she takes the detective's face in her hands and gives her a passionate, not forceful kiss. "I love you." Alex says. Olivia groans and pushes the blonde back onto the bed and makes love to the woman, until they are both exhausted.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I got this out faster then I thought. Thanks again for the reviews and favorites. I really appreciated. Also you can follow me on twitter and Tumblr KawaiiDevil320 I may respond faster to reviews and PM from them, since I may be at work when I receive them. I can use my phone. Thanks for all the support ~ KD32087**


	4. Chapter 4

**What would you do if you had a second chance? Would you take it, or would you leave it. Somehow, Alex begins her life back in 2010. Will she make the same mistakes, or will she do what she always wanted to do, what she should of do.**

 **Hey, this is my second A &O Fan-Fic** **I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

* * *

 **Law and Order**

 **Special Victims Unit**

 **Fan-fiction**

 **A New Life**

 **Chapter Four**

Monday morning came excessively fast newlywed couple. Olivia unfortunately had work to go to. Alex did not have to return since she put the transfer for ICC. She had worked it out that she will stay state side for 6 months, and then for a month she will be over in Africa.

Alex woke up an half-hour before Olivia's alarm. Olivia was sleeping on her back. When they went to sleep, Olivia was spooning Alex. Alex had quickly learned that Olivia starts cuddling with Alex, and then she rolls over during the night. Alex had decided that she will wake Olivia up. She crawled under the blankets, and she proceeds to pleasure Olivia. God, she couldn't get enough of lovemaking with this woman. Alex felt Olivia's hand clamp down on her head. She knew then the detective was awake. "God, Alex don't stop." Alex heard come from her wife. It didn't take long for Alex to get Olivia off.

Alex crawled up to the detective's face. "Morning" Alex said kissing her wife.

"No, you mean good morning." Olivia says and wraps her arms around the counselor. She flips them, so that she is on top. Olivia and Alex continue to make-out. "Hmm, I want you so bad."

"Hmm… later" Alex says kissing the detective. "Some of us have work to do, meaning you."

"I can call out, I'm sure I have 365 days served up." Olivia says kissing her way down the counselor's neck.

"I'm sure you do." Alex says, "However, you will regret it."

"I will never regret spending time with my wife." Olivia says.

"Okay, regret is not the right world, but you should go in." Alex says, "Don't worry I will be here when you get home." She kissed the detective passionately again. "Hmm, go get a shower."

"Ugh, but I didn't please you. " Olivia says.

"Don't worry about it, besides I have my memories." Alex says with a smirk.

"Ooo you, did not go there." Olivia says and starts tickling the attorney. Alex squirms underneath the detective. Trying her best to get away, from the detective. "Say uncle."

"No" Alex says squirming away from the detective.

"Say it." Olivia says holding more tight to the counselor. "say it,"

"Okay, okay, uncle, uncle." Alex says and capturing the detectives mouth in a kiss. "uncle" she whispers in the detective's ear. She then slaps the detective's butt, "Now, go get your shower, I need money for clothes shopping." Alex says joking.

Olivia gave her a quick kiss and then ran and got into the shower, she got a quick shower. About hour later she was walking into the squad room. At first she felt weird, but then, they did not know that she was married. The only way you can tell is by the ring on her finger. That was even simple, Alex and her were going to get another set later on in the year.

"Well someone looks refresh, took an overdue vacation?" Olivia heard come from Fin.

"Sort of, Alex and I went to her cabin for the weekend." Olivia says.

"Speaking of Cabot, we heard she is leaving us, is that true?" Munch asked now joining the conversation.

"Yes, she is leaving the D.A temporary. She joined the International Criminal Court to investigate crimes abroad. Mostly to do with Africa." Olivia says walking over to get a cup of coffee.

"She is going to Africa?" Elliot says.

"Well yes, she is going to work at the ICC office and then for a month of the year she is going to go to Africa, I guess to trial the cases in court over there." Olivia says.

Captain Cragen comes in, he hears most of the conversation. "Aren't you worried about her trialing war criminals?" He asked Olivia, has he puts down a packet of papers. Olivia reads that it is the updating her file information. She was not expecting it to come in so fast. She put the request the change of information in an email, to the department, on the ride to the cabin.

"Wow, that came in fast. I put the request in Friday. I wasn't expecting them to get it until Monday." Olivia says reading the information. Some of the lines were blank, from where she had to put the information.

"Well I guess they were shocked that the great Detective Benson is off the market." Cragen says, all three of the other Detectives in the room looked at Olivia shocked. Olivia just chuckled and could not believe that Cragen just did that.

"Wait, what?" Elliot asked.

Olivia held up her hand to show the wedding band around her ring finger. "Alex and I went up to Connecticut and we were married there."

"I didn't even know that you were dating?" Munch says to the married woman.

"We weren't." Olivia says. "Believe me it was a surprise to me as well."

"Do you even love her, and are you even gay?" Elliot asked.

"Yes I love her, I wouldn't have married her. As for the gay part, I do not know. I enjoy men, if I wasn't with Alex, I probably be out looking for a man. However, I am in love with Alex, and I do not want to spend another moment without Alex in my life. This way I know that she is going to come home to me, and I will be going home to her." Olivia says.

"Well congratulation, although we would have liked an invite." Fin says and goes up and gives Olivia a hug. Olivia hugs back.

"Yeah well it was a spur of the moment. We are probably going to have a small party later on in the year. Once we settle down, and figure out a place to stay." Olivia says.

"Yeah, where are you staying at?" Elliot asked.

"We are staying at Alex place, thus the reason for the change of address." Olivia says. "My lease on my apartment is nearly up, after that is up I'm going to move into her place. We might start looking for a place together to call our own."

A few minutes later a beat cop comes in a deliver a note to Cragen, "Well since you are the most rejuvenated, you can have the first shift. Fin you can go with." Cragen hand the information to Olivia while Fin grabbed his coat. The duo were off to solve a crime.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews and favorites, I really appreciated it. Again, you can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr KawaiiDevil320. ~KD32087**


	5. AN

**Hey guys,**

 **No I did not forget about these stories. The end of 2016 sucked for me. First my computer crashed, that had all of my stories on it. I am now rewriting them, (downloading them from this site) and fixing up any errors I may see.**

 **Then the worst thing, that has ever happen to me. October I lost my father to a massive stroke. We were not expecting it, who really does. But it was his first and only, there was no indication that it would happen. His blood pressure was fine. Any way, that has put me into a tailspin, didn't really want to do any thing.**

 **On top of that I got injured. I pinched a nerve in my back, I could not move my lower half at all. You think, that would give me time to write, but with my grieving I didn't want to do it.**

 **I am now looking for a new job, loss my other one. It may seem like I am making accuses but I wanted to let you guys know what is going on. Letting you guys know that I did not forget my stories, sadly I just lost the motivation of writing them.**

 **Thank you for being understanding, and great followers and guest. ~KD320**


End file.
